1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a catalytic process of producing gasoline hydrocarbons (C.sub.5 +) from a synthesis gas which consists mainly of carbon oxides and hydrogen and which is subjected to methanol synthesis first and to gasoline synthesis thereafter.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Such processes are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,011,275; 4,048,250; and 4,058,576. In such processes, methanol and water are condensed from the effluent gas from the methanol synthesis reactor and part of the remaining effluent gas is then recycled to the synthesis stage. That recycled gas contains carbon oxides, hydrogen and methane and in a mixture with fresh synthesis gas is fed to the methanol synthesis stage. Residual gases become available also in the gasoline synthesis stage, separately from the methanol synthesis stage, and contain gaseous hydrocarbons and must also be separated and re-used in the process.
It is an object of the invention to carry out the known processes in a simple manner at low cost.